Quinn-Sam Relationship
The Sam-Quinn Relationship is the relationship between Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray which is also known as Quam or Fabrevans. They are also referred to as "Ken and Barbie" by Rachel in Special Education. Their relationship starts at the beginning of Season Two, in the episode Duets and ends in the episode Comeback when Sam finds out that Quinn made out with Finn. The two appear to be friends once more in Rumours when Sam says that Quinn's helping him babysit his younger siblings. Overview Sam joins the glee club and attracts the interest of Kurt Hummel who immediately assumes that Sam is gay because of his dyed hair . Kurt invites Sam to be his duet partner, and Sam accepts. Finn tries to talk Kurt out of it by telling him that Sam will have to deal with too much crap for singing with a gay kid and will ultimately quit glee club. Kurt refuses saying that all he wants to do is sing with Sam. Finn then finds Sam in the locker room, and Sam rejects Finn's idea of calling off the duet with Kurt because he doesn't want to go back on his word and isn't bothered by Kurt's sexuality. When Sam leaves the locker room though, he immediately gets slushied. Quinn, who saw Sam get slushied, washes him off in the bathroom. It is made clear during this scene that Sam is interested in Quinn, although Quinn doesn't seem to share the interest as much. Kurt is then seen talking to his dad, Burt, about Sam, and Burt suggests that Kurt may be pressuring Sam into doing something he doesn't want to do by singing the duet with him. Kurt changes his mind and calls off the duet with Sam for Sam's sake. Sam then tries to make Quinn his duet partner, leading her into the empty astronomy room to practice their duet and showing her how to play notes on his guitar. When Sam leans in to kiss her, Quinn backs off and starts freaking out, saying that it feels like she needs him. She then leaves the room telling Sam that she doesn't need him and doesn't want to sing the duet with him. Sam seems upset but also understanding of Quinn. Sam is then confronted by Finn, who criticizes him for trying to kiss Quinn, saying it's a 'major glee party foul' but tells him that he needs to sing the duet with Quinn, having formed a plan with Rachel to rig the duets competition so Sam will win and stay in glee club. At the same time, Rachel confronts Quinn, trying to convince Quinn to sing the duet with Sam. Afterwards, Sam and Quinn find each other in the hallway and agree to sing the duet. Later, the two perform ''Lucky'' and end the song holding hands. As per Rachel and Finn's plan, Sam and Quinn win the competition and a free dinner to Breadstix. During their dinner, Sam empathizes with Quinn's pregnancy last year. The two seem to have a connection with each other, and at the end of the dinner, Quinn tells Sam to pay for the dinner instead of using the passes for a free dinner. When Sam asks why, Quinn tells him that it's because a gentleman always pays on the first date, leaving Sam overjoyed. In Never Been Kissed, Sam and Quinn are seen making out at Quinn's house. Quinn pulls Sam's hands off of her thigh and refuses to do a little "something something" with him, despite Sam's protests. Sam later finds a way of cooling down when he is making out with Quinn—picturing Coach Beiste. Unforunately, this backfires on Sam when he whispers "Beiste" instead of her name, while he is making out with Quinn. Quinn hears him and gets suspicious and, under the advice of Sue, Quinn publicly confronts Sam and later storms off. After realizing that Sam was actually fantasizing about Beiste to cool down around Quinn, Quinn is embarrassed and shocked, and apologizes to him. In Furt, Rachel calls on all of the girls in glee club with boyfriends on the football team to a meeting, Quinn included, though she denies Sam is her boyfriend. During the meeting, Rachel prompts the girls to get their boyfriends to confront Dave Karofsky so he will stop bullying Kurt. Later, the boys (Mike, Sam, and Artie—Puck was on probation from juvie, and Finn decided against helping) corner Dave in the locker room and threaten him if he does not stop bullying Kurt. The confrontation turns physical quickly with Dave pushing Mike into Artie and Sam tackles him, causing a brutal fight between the two of them until Coach Beiste steps in. Back in glee club, Sam is sporting a bl ack eye which Quinn helps nurse, saying it's hot. Kurt thanks the boys for trying to help with his bullying situation, especially thanking Sam. Meanwhile, Sam is determined to get Quinn to officially be his girlfriend. He brings her to the empty astronomy room, gets down on one knee, and asks if she would be his girlfriend, also stating that he wants to marry her someday. Quinn, seemingly torn, tells him that she will think about it. Later, at Burt and Carole's wedding, the glee club performs Marry You, split into different couples, with Sam singing a large part of the song with Quinn. After the wedding, Quinn and S am talk by his locker. At the end of the conversation, Quinn points out that she is wearing Sam's ring, leaving Sam jumping in the air. In Special Education, Sam and Quinn are awarded lead on the duet (I've Had) The Time of My Life''for Sectionals, much to Rachel's dismay, because they won the Duets competition. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Quinn finds Finn after the football team wins the championship game, praising him for all of the good things he had done that week concerning the football team and glee club. She tells him it reminds her of why she loved him and then kisses him, realizing her mistake and running off afterwards. In Silly Love Songs, when Finn sets up a kissing booth to raise money for the glee club, Quinn is the only girl in school who refuses to kiss him. Sam confronts her about it, telling her that it seems suspicious that she won't kiss him, and she tells Sam that she is going to kiss him. When Quinn pays for a kiss at Finn's kissing booth, Sam stays to watch, making sure nothing happens. But when Quinn and Finn kiss, the two see fireworks. Quinn and Sam start to leave, but Quinn runs back to "get her purse", really whispering in Finn's ear to meet her in the auditorium later. Quinn and Finn begin fooling around with each other behind Sam's back and Santana, noticing that something is up between them, intentionally gives Finn mono, which he gives to Quinn. Sam refuses to acknowledge the possibility of them both having mono means that they were with each other. In Comeback, Sam sees that Quinn is drifting apart from him. He starts the Justin Bieber Experience to woo her with ''Baby ''and ''Somebody to Love ''and Quinn rejects Finn, saying she wants to be with Sam instead. However, Santana finds Sam and tells him about Quinn cheating on him and, though he denies it at first, he eventually realizes she is right. Santana also propositions him with the idea that dating her make him more popular (and using sex as a bribe). Sam dumps Quinn and begins dating Santana, leaving Quinn heartbroken. In Blame It On The Alcohol, Sam spends most of the time at Rachel's party making out with Santana. When Rachel asks Quinn if she is having fun, Quinn is visibly upset with Sam and Santana being together and making out in front of her. In Rumours, a blind item is posted in the school's newspaper implying that Sam and Quinn have been seeing each other in a motel room. Finn, wanting to make sure Quinn is not cheating on him, goes on a stakeout outside the motel with Rachel. However, the two see Kurt come out of a motel room with Sam, causing rumors that Sam is hooking up with Kurt. But when Finn and Rachel go on another stakeout, they see Quinn come out of Sam's motel room and hug him, which spreads a rumor throughout school that Sam is hooking up with both Kurt and Quinn. After dealing with relentless teasing and insults from the glee club for interfering with relationships, Sam admits that he is homeless and living in the motel, saying that Kurt found out because Sam got a job delivering pizzas and delivered one to Dalton and Quinn found out because he goes to the same church as her. The only reason they were there was because Kurt was giving Sam clothes to wear and Quinn was helping babysit Sam's younger siblings. The glee club apologizes to Sam with the number [[Don't Stop|''Don't Stop]], where Quinn and Sam sing parts of the song together. Quinn and Sam act kindly towards each other the whole episode, implying that they are both over their rough break-up and have reconciled their friendship. Episodes Duets Quinn saw Sam get slushied and helped him wash his face. While she's helping him, Sam tells her she has pretty eyes in Na'vi the Avatar language 'LOR MANARI'. After Kurt decides to perform his duet alone, Sam and Quinn become partners. Sam confides in Quinn that he loves astronomy and that outer space makes his problems seem small. When Sam later shows Quinn how to play his guitar, they stare at each other for a long moment before Sam leans in to kiss Quinn. Despite Quinn's angry rant, Sam does not argue or protest. With the help of Rachel and Finn, Sam apologizes to Quinn and they become partners again. They later sing a duet together and go to BreadstiX for their free dinner. Sam later admits that he puts lemon juice in his hair to make it look lighter so he would look like a popular student. Touched by Sam's confession, Quinn puts away the coupons and tells Sam that he will be paying for their dinner because a real gentleman always pays on the first date, implying that she likes Sam. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Quinn says Sam is cute, and would kill the part of Rocky. While in the weight room with Sam, Finn, and Artie claims that if he wants to get Quinn for good, then he has to "look the part." Never Been Kissed Sam and Quinn are seen making out at the beginning of the episode. Sam asks Quinn to do "a little something-something" with him. Later, they're seen making out again. Quinn is surprised when Sam mentions Beiste's name while they are making out. She reports this to Sue, and also states that he is the cutest guy in school. She later finds out why Sam was picturing Beiste while they made out and says that she is sorry. Later when there boys sing their mash up to apologize to Beiste Sam sings his bit to Quinn while holding her hand. Furt Sam offers Quinn a promise ring. Quinn initially says that he is freaking her out, and says, "We've known each other for six weeks!" in her hesitance to accept it. Quinn is shown multiple times denying that she is dating Sam, and Finn says to Sam when they are in the locker rooms together, "Seeing as you can't even get Quinn to be your girlfriend" when they are discussing popularity, to which Sam replies, "I'm working on it." Sam joins in with Mike Chang and Artie Abrams in telling Dave Karofsky to leave Kurt alone. Sam gets a black eye, and Quinn is seen holding an ice-pack to him in the choir room, and remarking that it's "actually kind of hot". They are both invited to Burt and Carole's wedding along with the rest of the New Directions, and they have a duet part in Marry You. At the end of the episode, Quinn approaches Sam by his lockers to tell give him cream for his bruise. She shows that she is wearing his promise ring, and explains that she broke into his locker with a nail file to get it. After Quinn leaves, Sam jumps in the air, happy that Quinn accepted the ring. Special Education Rachel refers to Sam and Quinn as 'Ken and Barbie', which Quinn remarks that Rachel "used to be sort of obnoxious but now I pretty much want to punch you every time you open your mouth", which is met with a laugh from Sam. They are later seen sitting together, smiling during Kurt's performance with the Warblers. Later in the episode, before performing their duet of (I've Had) The Time of My Life, Quinn remarks the last time she was in the green room, she went into labor and said she was having post dramatic stress. Sam comforts her and persuades her that their performance will go well. Before they are about to go on, behind the curtain, Sam tells Quinn she looks beautiful. A Very Glee Christmas Sam and Quinn interacted with each other mainly during the episode. They wrapped presents together, decorated side by side and stood next to each other both times when they were decorating the tree. It is shown that Quinn still wears her promise ring given by Sam. Sam and Quinn are also seen making out under the mistletoe by the lockers. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Sam gets in a fight with Finn after he calls Quinn weak. However, Finn and Quinn share a look during the big football game after Finn makes a speech the Quinn, Santana, and Brittany of why they should be in glee club and quit the Cheerios. Quinn cheats on Sam by kissing Finn in the hallway after the big game saying his speech reminded her why she loved him. Silly Love Songs Sam says to Quinn when he is explaining that he thinks something is going down between her and Finn, "Everyone thinks I'm dumb." Quinn says in response, " Not everyone." Quinn agrees to kiss Finn at the kissing booth to prove to Sam that it doesn't mean anything. Sam watches as they kiss, but he doesn't see that both Quinn and Finn see fireworks. Quinn tells Finn to meet her in the auditiorium after this kiss. When she meets with Finn in the auditiorium, as she is still unsure of who to choose and she is wearing her ring that Sam gave her. She admits that she "thinks" she loves Sam and asks Finn, if you can love two people at once to which Finn responds, "Not completely." Quinn makes out with Finn in the auditorium. Quinn and Finn both come down with mono because of Santana's meddling and Sam is left to wonder why Quinn and Finn are the only people who had come down with the disease. Santana remarks that what really helps to spread it is "a bit of tongue", but Sam is confused as when he had watched Quinn and Finn kiss at the booth and it was only a peck. At Breadstix, Santana waves at Sam as he smiles in return, foreshadowing their relationship, and it is possible he believed Santana when she hinted that Quinn was cheating on him. Comeback Sam feels that Quinn is "pulling away" and tries to win her back by starting The Justin Bieber Experience. Quinn tells Sam she saved Finn from choking on a gumball to explain coming down with mono. Santana offers to be Sam's "mistress" saying that he is only believing Quinn because he wants to. Sam finally admits to himself that Quinn really did kiss Finn and he confirms this to himself as he says, "You can't look me in the eye, and tell me you didn't make out with Finn" to her. She says she wants to be with him. As he breaks up with Quinn he mutters "Oel ngati kameie" ("I love you" in Na'vi). Sam also tells Quinn that he has started dating Santana. Blame It On The Alcohol Quinn is seen at Rachel's party watching enviously as Sam and Santana kiss. She shows a similar expression when Sam kisses Brittany during spin the bottle. While drunk, Santana yells at Sam that she knows he likes Quinn more than her. Rumours Quinn and Sam are seen together singing Don't Stop with New Directions. And while Finn and Rachel are having a stakeout Quinn gets out of a motel then Sam gets out then they hug making Finn think she's cheating on him with Sam. They also spend more time together due to Quinn babysitting for Sam's little brother and sister. Also when Finn reads the school paper about Quinn and Sam's "affair" Sam and Finn get into a fight, Sam tells Finn he stole his girl. It is later revealed that Quinn was helping to baby sit for Sam's younger siblings, as he now lives in a motel with his family, as his parents are out looking for jobs all day. Funeral Quinn and Sam are seen sitting next to each other during Jean's funeral. Quinn and Finn break up in this episode. New York When Brittany sang 'My Cup' , Sam is laying in the bed next to Quinn. After performing Light Up The World, Sam walks past Quinn and gives Mercedes a hug while she smiles at them. After talking to Kurt and Blaine in The Lima Bean, Sam and Mercedes are confirmed to be dating, although the relationship is still a secret. Songs Duets *''Lucky'' by Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat. (Duets) *''(I've Had) The Time of My Life'' by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes. (Special Education) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Marry You'' by Bruno Mars. (Furt) *''The Most Wonderful Day of the Year'' by Anonymous. (A Very Glee Christmas) *''Don't Stop'' by Fleetwood Mac. (Rumours) Related Songs *''Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind'' by The Supremes/''En Vogue'' (Never Been Kissed) *''Baby'' by Justin Bieber. (Comeback) *''Somebody to Love'' by Justin Bieber. (Comeback). Gallery 1-A.jpg 1-B.jpg 7.jpg 9.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 15.jpg shammy12.jpg fhtj.jpg fhfhh.jpg dfghfh.jpg 21dgdfg.jpg 23dsgdh.jpg 24ghjghj.jpg 25gjjk.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 29.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 36.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg 17gjghnm.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45fghngj.jpg 47vjm.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 50gjghj.jpg Asddflged.jpg Bbghjf.jpg X2 4d3b3f4.jpg|Sam and Quinn's Headbutt Twit-Pic-sam-and-quinn-16288345-640-478.jpg|Overgron <3 Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-19412737-1280-1024.jpg Duet-2x04-quinn-and-sam-16259345-1580-888.jpg Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-sam-and-quinn-17533398-1580-891.jpg Quinn-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19162948-500-250.jpg SQ-sam-and-quinn-19663952-500-216.gif|Sweet <3 Quinn-and-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19370979-500-220.gif SQ-sam-and-quinn-18623564-467-700.jpg Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16850857-330-186.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16852548-266-178.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16852552-312-176.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-17014554-500-240.gif|Pervert. Lol. Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16891122-500-434.gif Sam-and-Quinn-drawing-sam-and-quinn-17014352-500-300.jpg Glee.S02E12.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 0348.jpg Tumblr lj7hlif8Wi1qz6g3wo1 500.gif Gif1.gif tumblr_ljks8dyLiy1qeuq14.png|Sam's wet dream (from Tumblr) tumblr_lk5zrwbdaH1qhypbz.gif tumblr_lk4zyyoZUV1qij7quo1_500.jpg tumblr_lbc75btlq01qdlqdgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lde6k1QGA91qdm7loo1_500.gif Tumblr lkebgt4wkD1qa9irko1 500.gif Tumblr lk9yz48cVd1qbsi0eo1 401.png Tumblr lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1 501.jpg Parkquam2.jpg 358px-Tumblr_lk1umqEaGf1qehta7o1_130.jpg Tumblr_lk9yz48cVd1qbsi0eo1_401.png Tumblr_lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1_501.jpg Parkquam2.jpg 207GLEE_Ep207-Sc4_043.jpg tumblr_lklxg4Hxlt1qf9wcko1_500.jpg tumblr_ld9chq6gl61qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_lcu2tbg9rf1qekms2o1_250_thumb.png Quinn-Sam-glee-17288270-500-404_thumb.jpg tumblr_lasueiGrv21qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_l9zbgl8dNU1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_la96pyZxFa1qcz954o1_500.jpg tumblr_laexpfzW1n1qbn3f4o1_r6_500.png tumblr_laqszrxZrv1qa9amko1_500.gif tumblr_lb4osi9W9N1qezz1go1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lbaciiD0iB1qezz1go1_500.jpg tumblr_lbhzz8Uw6D1qzgwino1_500 (1).gif tumblr_lcdc9cELKU1qedpejo1_500.gif tumblr_lcdf2aOja21qedpejo1_500.gif tumblr_lce8dwo5gJ1qb1u9to1_500.gif tumblr_lcqb38bARj1qedpejo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lcqesy02JU1qdhifso1_500.gif tumblr_lcqx4pLbvH1qzf3g2o1_500.gif tumblr_lcr60pUMop1qboypfo1_500.gif tumblr_lcy9t1mhrl1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_ld9chq6gl61qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_ldc0s4YXqo1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_ldc6oc2Awl1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_ldjizu6sdZ1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_ldnutinsFc1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_le3xzkiBqt1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_lekds1zvbp1qep57ko1_500.png tumblr_leth4vVty61qbysf9o1_500.gif tumblr_lf6mlhPaa01qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lfdecacAZF1qac5qpo1_500.gif tumblr_lfjoi1IgEm1qzebcco1_500.gif tumblr_lfuqdd6CpN1qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lg8o183ubO1qa9irko1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lgbwf7GiYj1qaa163o1_500.gif tumblr_lgby5pcAaz1qb2xuuo1_500.gif tumblr_lgpl3nXuZi1qesop1o1_500.gif tumblr_lguvrd8DXD1qf7nowo1_500.gif tumblr_libpuj6uWp1qbfc1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_lilbagu1eh1qeqctmo1_500.png tumblr_linqqaXu501qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_liqjsgP2iu1qeo867.gif tumblr_liqyhpoCro1qac0yk.png tumblr_lisclfmo881qg0m3b.gif tumblr_liscm4TakX1qg0m3b.gif tumblr_lj93xg4v5X1qc5cp0o1_500.gif tumblr_ljd66ybsXJ1qgg2nro1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ljrxq2yaNG1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_ljryfuR1PF1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_lk4wfqwaf91qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lk7bk4B7M91qj1urro1_500.jpg tumblr_lke6mrOVIM1qdhvyto1_500.jpg tumblr_lkeeqtBSXZ1qzlpnco1_500.gif tumblr_lkfzhunMIE1qzlpnco1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkkbboExk31qb2xuuo1_500.png tumblr_lkl26jeA2t1qbfe3zo1_r1_500 (1).png tumblr_lkt4cbn7ov1qdg3dro1_500.jpg tumblr_lkt8glN4e21qdn9a3o1_500.gif tumblr_lkt98vpPJh1qf924co1_500.png tumblr_lku0g0AhGj1qfwv8bo1_500.jpg tumblr_lku5is1ZJi1qdu86bo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lku7d1Bgyv1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lku9ln5T2P1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lkubjx3I571qfuiih.gif tumblr_lkuoeuTr501qahoyio1_500.png tumblr_lkuqwwrY7i1qcnmato1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuu8pPYKl1qik1w6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuwesIAsK1qik1w6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuyi8HHDQ1qdn9a3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkv9h53kgi1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lkvkql4fCc1qbjttio1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvkvx81dr1qbfc1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvm72RtZj1qbq2ano1_500.gif tumblr_lkvzouIhJO1qhntqyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkw942XZLV1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lkwb0wXxsf1qei2yp.png samquinn.jpg|they're just so cute ! 1303853553719_f.jpg always.png tumblr_llq5hdvnca1qzf3g2o1_500.gif tumblr_l6r0zvgY431qa7uoro1_500.jpg 37393.jpg Tumblr_llsigfg7951qbunnw.gif BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFndxaFh3RkotNEJHNE96U1h6LVRFcGcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg|Sam Quinn and should stay at first but oh well tumblr_llm4m7rJMN1qcd83po1_500.png.scaled600.png SQSmile.gif Sam Evans Glee.jpg Fabrevans at Jean's Funeral.gif Fabrevans at Jean's Funeral 2.gif Fabrevans - She's broken, so am i.jpg It never was Over.png Fabrevans - Marriage.gif Fabrevans Collage.jpg Foreva.jpg tumblr_lmqt0tcFRl1qeijdeo1_500.jpg tumblr_llzi5tj5OS1qij0tco1_500_thumb.png tumblr_leykouw8li1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_lh6xhl8ey81qdu86bo1_500_thumb.png SQ GlanceWorried.gif Fabrevans - Color me mine.gif Tumblr ln5lxyEFBJ1qhus77.jpg Tumblr ln9akinAhP1qisbj3.gif Tumblr lmn0bwx2Op1qd165no1 500.gif Tumblr lnb9wqGglJ1qly5wwo1 500.jpg Fabrevans.png Fabrevans - Yay.gif Fabrevans - Memories.png Fabrevans - Performance.gif Quam - Caps.png tumblr_lotndsddNK1qbalkeo1_500.gif normal_GL213_1927.jpg jumpg.gif|Sam jumping for JOY Overgron Glee Tour.jpg Ovegron - Glee Live.gif Overgron - Glee Live 3D.gif Tumblr_llyfgaANa61qcv6uto1_500.gif tumblr_llz74uyK2O1qbysf9o1_500.png 6290342282 56d634d07d b.jpg SamandQuinnQuam3.jpg 6287952784 896bfc50ae z.jpg 6288014948 fdaee0c307 z.jpg Category:Relationships